


We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide (the movie) Fluff, Cheating Boyfriend, F/M, Fingering, NSFW GIF, Smut., Spoilers for The Perks of Being a Wallflower, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles





	We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve

You hated him. You hated every single fibre of his being and then some and quite frankly he deserved it, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. When you walked into his dorm room to find him on top of another girl, a girl you considered to be a good friend of yours, thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. He didn’t even stop when you yelled out. There was no guilt on his face. He didn’t even flinch when you screamed at him and called it off, yet again! He wasn’t even phased by it. You were almost certain he continued to fuck her the second you turned around and walked out the door. You had given this man a year of your life, only to have him throw it in your face like it was some sort of joke to him.

 You were hurt, and you had every right to be. But you didn’t want to think about it. Instead, you were going to head to your best friends apartment and pray that he was home and wouldn’t mind spending his Saturday night in, watching whatever crap was on tv. He always had this way of piecing you back together and you didn’t know what it was about him. Maybe it was his strong muscular arms that glued the pieces back together like magic or his stupid puppy dog eyes that could literally melt any girl’s heart in an instant. How that man was single was beyond you.

 You headed up the stairs of his apartment building. The halls were empty and quiet as always. You could faintly hear someone’s tv on, which sounded like Wheel of Fortune by the spinning noise. You finally arrived at apartment 216, the gold number shiny enough that you could see your reflection. You tapped on the door, then shoved your hands in your back pockets. You didn’t care how puffy your eyes looked, or the fact that half your mascara was halfway down your cheeks. All you wanted was for Sam Winchester’s arms to wrap around your shoulders and pull you into his chest.

 The door opened, Sam stood dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, no socks covering his feet. He was definitely planning on staying in for the night. “What’s wrong, baby girl?” There it was, his sad puppy dogs eyes that made your heart melt. His voice was so soft and concerned, sincere. It made you want to jump in his arms and never let go, because he was safe, he was secure, and he was always there.

 “He cheated,” you choked out. You took a long, deep breath, composing yourself before you looked in him the eyes.

 “No, Y/N. I’m sorry! Come here,” he pleaded, opening up the door before his arms. He pulled you into them instantly, a single tear slipped down your cheek. Sam smelled like his soap, like he had just showered not that long ago. Then again, there wasn’t a time where he didn’t smell amazing.

 “You were right about him. I should have listened to you,” you said, your voice muffled in his chest. You wrapped your arms tighter around his middle.

 “I’m sorry I was right,” he said quietly. “You deserve so much better than that jerk. Come on, I’ll let you pick whatever movie you want and I’ll grab some leftover pizza and beer. We can spend the night in tonight. Sound good?”

 “Sounds perfect, Sam. Thank you!” you breathed out. You released your hold on him and entered his apartment a little more. You kicked off your shoes, placing them right next to his before you made your way over to his bookshelf. It was half filled with books, the other half movies. Some of them were yours that you had left here over the countless nights you had spent with Sam. You stopped when you saw the newest movie to his collection. _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. You had read the book back in the English class in senior year of high school. You desperately wanted to see the movie when it came out but you had finals and it didn’t play for very long after that. This was definitely what you wanted to watch tonight.

 “Find anything?” he asked as he came in with a box of pizza and two beers.

 “I think so,” you beamed.

 Sam wasn’t surprised when he saw what movie you had picked out. He didn’t protest, he only offered you the cold pizza and opened your beer for you before you pressed play on the dvd remote.

 You were actually enjoying the movie. It was sad, and you really felt for Charlie when he admitted to his friends about his best friend killing himself. You shifted in your seat, trying to get comfortable when Sam looked at you. He didn’t say a word, only motioned to his lap for you to rest your head in. Sam offered to let you do that often, and his lap was always comfortable. His arm would rest over your waist and the two of you would continue on as if it was nothing. That was just the kind of friendship you had with Sam.

 You got comfortable, your hand resting just above his knee. What you didn’t expect was for Sam’s hand to make it’s way into your hair, slowly running his fingers through your soft locks. He brushed the stray strands away from you eyes, gingerly pushing it behind your ear. Occasionally he would massage your scalp, which felt even better. It was certainly relaxing, and new. You were sure if he continued that you would fall asleep in his lap. The feeling sent shivers down your spine.

 The movie came to an end, tears streaming down your cheeks as the credits rolled. Sam’s pajama pants were sure to have a tear stain or two, not that he minded.

 “What did you think?” he questioned, resting his arm across the back of the couch.

 “It was good. I certainly picked up a few things I didn’t when I read the book back in high school. Did you enjoy it?” you asked.

 “Yeah, I did actually. It was sad for sure, poor Charlie. But I liked how all the character’s had something going on. It wasn’t just Charlie struggling. Sam and Patrick were too and it was nice how they showed how each character dealt with it. I definitely found some similarities between you and Sam,” he pointed out.

 “Oh really?” you chuckled. “Like what?”

 “You’re both strong women,” he smiled. “But you also accept the love you think you deserve, even though deep down you know you deserve better. You just think that you’ll never find someone who will love you for every aspect that you are. Connor is an asshole, and he didn’t deserve someone like you. Someday, someone will fall _so_ in love with you. They are going to take one good look at you in the morning, when your hair is sticking up and your pajamas are half on your body, and their heart will skip a beat. They will know that they are the luckiest man in the world to be with someone as unique as you. Don’t settle for anything, Y/N. Promise me that.”

 “Wow, Winchester. You’re going soft on me,” you giggled. Sam shot you a scorn look, which meant he wasn’t joking around. “I promise, Sam.”

 “Thank you!”

 “Well, I better head back to my room. It’s getting pretty late,” you sighed.

 “I’ll walk you out.” His lips formed a line. He got up off the couch before you, helping you up. He lead you to the door, allowing you to slip on your shoes. You could feel his concerned eyes on you the entire time. You lean up, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly. He hugs you back almost instantly. “Don’t you dare go home and think about all the things you did wrong. You did nothing wrong. He was the jerk and he fucked up.”

 “Thanks Sam. You sure do know how to make a girl feel better,” you grinned. You leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. What you weren’t expecting was for Sam to do the same thing, your lips colliding together accidently. You both pulled away seconds after your lips touched. You were sure you had a bright blush on your cheeks and Sam looked embarrassed as hell.

 “Oh god, Y/N! I’m so sorry. I meant to kiss your cheek not your lips, not that I didn’t want to kiss you by any means, I definitely wanted to sooner rather than, I just didn’t want to do it that way especially since you literally just got out of a relationship. And now I’ve just ruined everything by telling you I want to kiss you and again I’m sorry. I should have kept my mouth sh-”

 “Sam!” you said loudly. “Shush! Take a deep breath!”

 “S-sorry,” he stuttered.

 “Did you mean it? That you wanted to kiss me?” you questioned, not meeting his eyes.

 “Of course I meant it,” he admitted, loud and clear. You finally glanced into his eyes and saw nothing but adoration for you in them. He meant every word that was coming out of his mouth. Sure you had thought about kissing him a million times, but you never thought that you would ever get the chance to. After all, neither of you had shown each other any indication that you had feelings for the other. Not really. But if you had a chance to think about it, they were probably there. Sam was an attractive man, very attractive and you trusted him more than anyone else. Maybe there was something there that was worth looking into a little more. But right now, all you wanted was to feel those adorable pink lips on yours again, only this time, on purpose.

 “Then kiss me like you’ve always wanted to,” you practically demanded. He smiled before his hands were on your face, pushing you backwards until your back hit the door, his lips on yours in an instant. This kiss was hard, rough even. His lips were soft, yet dominating. He had you melting into him. His entire body pressing to yours. His kiss literally took your breath away. You have never been kissed like this in your life.

 When he pulled away, his chest heaving, he looked at you with a smile playing on his lips. All you wanted to do now was stay the night and spend the rest of it making up for lost time. “Wow,” he breathed out, his lips still an inch away from yours.

 “Wow is right,” you chuckled. “I was not expecting that.”

 “Stay,” he growled, gripping the back of your thighs, picking you up with ease; as if you were as light as feather. Your legs wrapped around his hips. His lips are on yours, rough and demanding. His chest is pressed against yours, successfully trapping you between him and the door. You never really realized just how hard _all_ of  his body was. He was lean and muscular in all the right places. _Fuck_ , did he know how to kiss.

 In seconds, you were taken off of the door, moving slowly towards his bedroom. Your heels dug into his ass. Your fingers tugged at the back of his t-shirt, trying to remove it as he walked but no avail. The loud shattering sound of glass filled your ears, both of you pulling apart to see what had happened. One of you had knocked an empty bottle of whiskey off the table, tiny pieces of glass covered the floor. Sam placed you back on the ground, shrugging his shoulders before he looked back at you.

 “I’ll clean it up later,” he chuckled. You took this as the perfect opportunity to grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head. Of course he had no objections. He raised his arms, helping you remove the article of clothing, revealing his almost perfectly chiseled chest. Your fingers trailed over his chest, travelling down to his treasure trail. His hipbones had to be the sexiest part of his body that you had seen so far, and up _this_ close and personal. You were practically drooling over him and he hadn’t even shown you what he’s working with yet. “Like what you see?” he winked.

 “Meh,” you beamed, your voice an octave higher than usual. He only smiled, his large hands making their way to your waist, pushing you into the nearest wall. His hands snuck under your shirt, making contact with your skin as his tongue brushed over yours.

 “This needs to come off,” he smirked, taking the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head, revealing your plain, grey bra to him. His eyes roamed over your chest, no judgment in his eyes. “Fuck- you’re so damn beautiful.” His body pressed to yours, and you could feel his arousal against your abdomen. Fuck, you couldn’t wait to see him completely naked.

 You pushed off to the wall, your tongue exploring his mouth while backing him up towards his bedroom. The second you entered the room, your fingers danced over the string waistband of his sweatpants, you were trying to control yourself, not wanting to touch him completely just yet but damn was it difficult. It made you feel amazing, knowing that you had this kind of effect on him. He made you a puddle just by touching you.

 “Sam,” you panted, breaking the kiss.

 “Strip for me, baby girl,” he practically begged. He was breathing hard, distancing himself from you to sit at the end of his bed. You nodded your head, unbuckling your belt, then your button, your zipper following suit. You had never fully stripped in front of someone, but that’s what made this whole thing exhilarating. Sam was someone who could test you, who could push you to do something you wouldn’t usually do. You shimmied out of your jeans, pushing them slowly down your legs, revealing more and more skin to him. Sure, your panties didn’t match your bra, but the way Sam Winchester was looking at you made you feel sexier than you ever had before, and he had the tent in his pants to prove it.

 “All of it?” you breathed out, sounding surprisingly seductive in the process.

 “All of it for me,” he nodded. You smirked, reaching behind your back to unhook your bra, You carefully slid each strap down the length of your arms, throwing your bra on the floor next to his bed. Your nipples hardened almost instantly at the cold air, but also because you were insanely turned on. Sam’s eyes moved with you. Your fingers curled in your dark blue boyshorts, shoving them down your legs. You stepped out of your panties, one foot before the other, your first foot getting caught. You tripped and ended up on the floor, laughter erupted from Sam’s lips as he got off the bed to help you up.

 “Are you okay?” he asked through his laughter.

 “I’m good,” you giggled. “That’s never happened in front of anyone before.”

 “Glad I was your first,” he smirked. You took a seat at the edge of the bed, Sam moving to the middle of the room, ready to rid himself of his pants and his boxers when yous stopped him.

 “I want to take them off,” you stated confidently. He raised his hands in surrender, and you took that as permission to do so. You kneeled down in front of him, your fingers hooking in the soft material before dragging them down his long, muscular legs. You smiled instantly when you saw he wasn’t wearing any boxers underneath them. His cock sprang free, the tip leaking precome that made your mouth water. He was bigger than you expected, thicker. You could now conclude that every inch of Sam Winchester was fucking gorgeous.

 You were about to take his length in your hands when he grabbed your wrist, shaking his head. “No, no. Ladies first,” he said lowly. His hands grasped your biceps, leading you backwards until your legs hit the edge of the bed. He pushed you backwards, falling on top of you, his lips colliding with yours while his hand traced down your body for the first time. His hands were rough, but teasing at the same time. His fingers missed all the spots you wanted to feel them, and you knew that Sam was doing this on purpose.

 He kissed along your neck, not staying in the same place for very long. Your hands carded through his long, shaggy brown hair, tugging lightly as his lips travelled down to the valley between your breasts. His calloused fingers dug into the skin on your hips, gripping you tightly while his tongue darted over your erect, left nipple. You through your head back, your eyes shutting as the sensation spread through your body. He licked, sucked and bit, sending shivers down your spine. You tugged harder and harder, the slick between your legs was trailing down your thighs. You had never been so turned on by touching as simple as this.

 It didn’t take him long to make his way down to your dripping core. His eyes lighting up at the sight of you, all wet and spread open for him already.

 “Sam, I swear to god if you don’t fucking touch me right now, I will do it myself,” you threatened.

 “Now that, I would love to see,” he replied playfully. “Too bad I would rather taste you right now.” He licked along the folds of your pussy, tasting you on his tongue. It didn’t take him long to really devour you. His tongue lapping at your opening, entering you over and over again while his fingers played with your clit. You were moaning loudly, and quite frankly you didn’t care how loud you were. When you had a man like this between your legs, you want the whole damn world to know just how good he was making you feel.

 His fingers replaced his tongue, pushing his middle finger in your entrance, instantly curling it upwards to hit your sweet spot while his lips closed around your clit, sucking hard. Then he added another. You came almost instantly, pulling his hair in the process. You arched your back, bucking your hips closer to his face while he worked you through your first orgasm of the night.

 “Fuck, Sam!” you cried out, releasing his hair. He removed his finger, licking your juices off his fingers.

 “I take it you enjoyed that?” he chuckled, leaning up to kiss you once more. You could taste yourself on his tongue.

 “It was okay,” you joked. “Now it’s your turn.”

   
“As much as I want your pretty little mouth on me, baby. I don’t think I’m going to last,” he confessed, a light shade of pink covered his cheeks. You smiled, rolling him over. You straddled his hips, pushing his shoulders back so he’d lie back on the bed. “What are you-”

 “I gotta make sure you’re cock is ready enough,” you said lowly. “You’re so big, I gotta get you ready to stretch me, babe.”

 “Fuck,” he breathed out. His cock was resting on his stomach, hard and red, precome pooling on his abdomen. You moved down his body, licking it off his stomach, tasting the salty sweetness on your tongue. You definitely wanted to taste more of him some other day. You settled your self over his cock, your folds pressing against his shaft. You teasingly began to grind on him, soaking his cock with your slick. Sam let out a breathy moan, throwing his head back. His hands gripped your waist, urging you to keep moving along his length. Fuck, did it feel amazing. The friction between your bodies was phenomenal. You were sure you could come again just by doing this, hell Sam could too by the way his breathing hitched.

 

 “Fucking hell, Y/N. You’re too fucking good at this,” he groaned, his hips jerking up to yours. “I want you so bad.”

 “Me too,” you exhaled.

 “Do we need-”

 “Pill. I’m clean,” you stated.

 “So am I,” he stated. You rolled your hips once more, watching Sam’s eyes shut in pleasure, his fingers digging into you once more.

 “Fuck me, Sam,” you begged, “I need you to fuck me.”

 “Whatever you want, Y/N,” he smirked, sitting up. You lifted your hips while Sam lined his cock up with your entrance, the tip pressing against your opening. You lowered yourself down onto him, feeling him stretch you in the best possible way, your walls clenching around him as he filled you up. Your fingers dug into his shoulder blade as he settled fully sheath inside of you. He was panting, sweat forming on his forehead and neck. You took a moment to let yourself adjust to his sizable length before you rolled your hips forward.

 “You’re so fucking tight, baby girl,” he gulped. “Feels so fucking good.”

 You moved your hips off of his, using his shoulders to balance yourself and sank down once more, feeling him fill you up all over again. You continued with this slow, almost torturous pace, your eyes locked on his face, watching his eyes clamp down and his chest heave. He looked so attractive in this moment and for a second, you couldn’t believe you were here with Sam’s cock buried inside you. You never thought that you’d and him would ever go this far and you never thought it would feel _this_ satisfying.

 Sam wrapped his arms around you tightly and stood up, flipping you fast, your back hitting the mattress, a wanton moan escaped past your lips as he drove into you. His hair covered part of his face, sticking to his sweaty forehead. You spread your legs wider for him to fit perfectly between them if he wanted to. He pounded into you, watching his cock enter you over and over, his fingers finding your clit, rubbing it harshly in tune with his thrusts.

 “Fuck Sam! Right there! Right there!” you all but screamed. He covered your body, his chest pressed against yours, His lips pressing against yours in an almost bruising kiss, his tongue sliding in your mouth, your tongues instantly swirling around with one another’s. His cock dragged along your g-spot with each thrust. A thin layer of sweat covered your body, your hips matched his, thrust for thrust. He was moaning, curse words escaped past his lips, his forehead pressed to yours, your legs hooked around his waist, his fingers ghosting over the let side of your neck. You were so close, so fucking close.

 “Fuck baby, I’m so close. I’m gonna-,” he grunted.

 Pure white filled your vision, electricity coursed through your body. You threw your head back in pleasure. Your walls pulsated around him, squeezing him almost painfully tight as your orgasm hit you. Your legs were quaking, curse words filled the room along with the cries that spilled past your lips. Sam came just after you, groaning your name as hot come shot out of his cock, coating your walls. His hips slammed into yours, trying to make both of your orgasms last as long as possible.

 He collapsed on top of you, both of you panting, trying to catch your breath and calm down from you blissful highs. All of your thoughts came swarming back to you. You just had sex with your best friend, and it wasn’t just sex, it was fantastic sex for one, but it didn’t feel complicated. It felt… _right_. As weird as that sounded in your head. You felt closer to Sam, you felt loved by Sam. You both just clicked. Your bodies were perfect for one another, your lips moved together as if they had practiced a million times. Words couldn’t describe just how whole you felt in this moment.

 “Sam,” you breathed out. He shifted, looking directly at you, giving you his full attention. “I want you.”

 “We just-”

 “No, Sam. I want you. All of you,” you explained simply. You could see the words swirling around in his mind, trying to process just what you meant. Instead of letting him ponder, your hand came up to his cheek, feeling the soft stubble that was starting to grow. You leaned upwards, breathing each other’s air for a moment before you pressed a chaste, sweet kiss to his lips. “I want you,” you repeated.

 “I’m yours,” he chuckled. “All yours.”

He pulled out of you, and settled right next to you, pulling you into his arms. His fingers made their way into your hair once more, softly massaging your scalp. You melted into him, your head resting above his heart, listening to the steady beat beneath you. You were slowly drifting off when you heard him mutter, “this is the love you deserve.”


End file.
